My Lawyer, my lover
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Sakura needed someone to represent her, sadly her parents got her the most conceited lawyer in Konoha, and now she has to stick with him. Some unexpected things come out from the defendant, will it change the case?


**Another one-shot just got the idea. Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

**P.s if theres a blank spot for a name, its probably Mr. Uchiha or Mr./Mrs. something for some reason they kept being taken out.**

* * *

She looked up as they got out of the car, to the very tall building that she would have to go in to meet her lawyer. Well technicality her parents lawyer, she`s too young to have her own lawyer. Yes, Sakura Haruno at age seventeen needs a lawyer, but not form her being in trouble or being sued, but more that she needs the lawyer to, uhm, send someone to prison, defend her in her case. Which is why her parents have gotten her the best lawyer in the city, someone who`s whole family has been in law for generations, evented law even. Yeah, huge.

They walked into the building, and her parents asked what floor, _obviously the top, _and yep it is. They got to the top floor, which had space for his secretary, and then his office, which is practically the whole floor. Sakura was scared to actually go in the office, he hadn`t yet agreed to helping her, and what she got out of people was that he wasn`t very nice, and it was hard to get him to help, respresent certain people. Her parents told the secretary their names, she called her boss, and they were told they could go in.

~Sakura P.O.V ~this means P.O.V change.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, and my guess would be Sakura?" I looked over to him, and was suprised to see someone only a few years older then me, and looking at me with, lust? He was, _hot_, and I was still in my school uniform, (short sleeved blouse with green tie, and plaid skirt, green mid-thigh) I felt exposed and wish he would look away.

"Ah, yes that`s our daughter." He once again looked me over, and I really wish my uniform wasn`t so, revealing, or that the skirt is longer. Finally he looked away, and back towards my parents.

"Yes, well take a seat." My parents sat down, and sadly i had to sit in his chair, while he sat on his desk, he seemed pleased that I was sitting in his chair. _Creep._

"So you need me to represent your daughter in this case?"

"Yes we do, if you don`t mind."

"Well, from what I got this case should be easy to win with all the evidence, but your daughter and I will have to work on what she has to say on the stand, otherwise it should easily be winable."

"So you will do it?" My mom looked like she couldn`t believe it, although I have a feeling _I _have something to do with the reason he accpeted it.

"Of course, it won`t be too much trouble, I`ll talk to your daughter tomorrow, and then I have cases the next two days, so Monday? The court around here doesn`t do weekends." _Please say no, please say no, we can get another lawyer._

"You got yourself a deal then young man. That`ll do just fine, Sakura would you come over after school?" I am not going to be anywhere near this guy alone.

"Uhm, do I need to?" Sasuke, I guess his name is by the way he introduced himself, looked at me with lusty eyes, not good. For pete`s sake I`m under age for him!

"Well otherwise you can get up there, and ruin your chances of winning the case." _Damn, damn, damn. _I can see him smirking. Damn arrogant bastard.

"Oh then yes dear you have to meet with Mr. Uchiha, how does around three sound?" No mommy!

"That`ll work, until tomorrow then Sakura, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, the office closes in a few minutes."

"Of course, see you Monday then." I just got up and left, but of course my mannerly mother, made me actually talk to him.

"Fine, bye see you tomorrow." He still kept smirking! I turned around dramatically and stomped out, hoping he got the point, that I don`t like him. _Yeah right.- inner._

_-_Next Day after shcool.~

Sakura walked out of the school, she had already said goodbye to her friends, and now she had to go meet "Mr. I`m a god lawyer." Ino had made it up, and yes it wasn`t the best, but hey it works. So, here she is walking into her guards escalade, yes she has guards. Only becasue of what had happened, her parents said she`ll have them until he`s actually charged and arrested for life.

"Ah Miss Sakura, we must get going, you have to meet ." _Yeah, yeah, surpise the guy didn`t call him Lord Uchiha. _Sakura hopped in the car, and prepared herself to meet up with her lawyer again, her parents said she has to act all lady like, and whatever Sakura shouldn`t do. Finally they arrived, and her guards told her that they`d be here the whole time, and to just wait in the lobby for them when they are done with the meeting. _More fun._

She walked into the building and the lady was expecting Sakura, so she just ushered Sakura to go ahead. Of course when she actually got in front of `s office, she got a sneer from his secetary before she finally called him and asked if she could go in. When she was walking in she held her head high and gave the bitch a sneer of her own and shut the door, pretty sure she muttered some words at her, but she just let it go and walked in, to hell.

~I stepped in and it was dark? Curtains shut, and of course there sat Mr. Creep.

"Nice to see you again Sakura." I walked over, and sat down, showing him that I am not sitting in his seat again.

"Yeah, its not nice to see you." He tsked at me and stood up. He walked over to me, leaned down, and got right next to my face.

"Well then Sakura I can`t represent you, and I don`t think anyone would be able to help you either." He`s threatening me?

"I`m pretty sure a ton of people would want to get paid." He chuckled moving away and sitting back down in his seat.

"Really Sakura? I`m think people are more afriad of me, that they wouldn`t help you."

"You bastard!"

"Now Sakura we need to talk about the case. How old were you when this happened?"

"Seventeen." I stiffened at the question, but if I want to say this on the stand, I have to be able to at least say it to him.

"And when and where did this happen?"

"During the summer, and it was when I was going to my car from the amusment park."

"Around what time? No one with you?"

"Around six, and I was with my friends, but my mom called saying that I had to leave early."

"Explain what happened."

"I, I was walking to my car and all of a sudden someone just pulled me back and I only remember waking up." I watched as he seemed to think about what to say next, but he crossed his hands, and put his head on them looking down.

"So, Sakura Haruno, you were raped by Madara Oro." I hesitated.

"Yes."

"Well then, sad to say Sakura I have to go take care of a case, we have more to discuss, so" He handed me a piece of paper. "Come to my house around seven the office will be closed."

_To his house? _I`m still trying to stop my sobbing and now he wants me to come to his house? He got up probably expecting me to leave with him, but instead he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come one Sakura I`ll walk you out." I was red in the face, completely red, but I still got up and kept my head down and followed him out. When we walked out his secretary saw my blush and instantly started to sneer at me, probably thought we had actually done other stuff. _Yeah, be jealous bitch. _

" I won`t be back just lock up and leave at closing time, and I already locked my office." She really glared at me now, and I just put my head up high and acted like I was more then she gave me to be and me walked into the elevator and when Sasuke wasn`t looking I stuck my tongue out at the secretary, and I`m pretty sure if the doors wouldn`t have closed she would have flipped me off, or come and slap me.

"It`s not nice to tease others Sakura." _Caught!_

"I have no idea what you`re talking about."

"Sure, and you sticking your tongue out was my imagination." I just stuck my tongue out at him and gave him the peace sign, my signature. He sighed and just stood there acting all broad and mighty.

We both just stood in the elevator, I couldn`t get the fact that he kissed me out of mind. Finally, we got to the lobby, and there were my guards waiting for me.

"Ah, Miss Haruno are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Before you guys go, Miss Haruno will need to come to my house later to discuss her testimony, I have a case to attend to right now." He stepped forward and told the guards more and I guess it was so I couldn`t hear, I don`t see why. Finally, they stopped talking and Sasuke nodded for me to go. _He__ is not my mother! _I just glared at him and walked off towards my guards, but I could still feel his eyes on me. My guards got the car, and we headed home, till at least around 5:30, I guess it would take half an hour to get to his house I guess.

-At Sasuke`s Place. ~

Sakura was told that her guards would come back to pick her up once she called them and told them they were done. She was nervous about being with Sasuke alone, sure he wouldn`t do anything, but shekindasortoflikeshim. Yeah, hope you could catch that, so she got shy when she was around him,even with his whole "I run the world" attitude, he really seemed caring towards Sakura.

She got to his apartment, and knocked on the door, expecting him to be in a towel like they always show in t.v shows, but he was dressed the same as earlier, but with his shirt unbuttoned and opened. _Wow. _Insert red blush on Sakura`s face.

*Smirk* "You can stop staring anytime and come in." Sasuke said as he opened the door and walked back to where he was sitting before she arrived. Sakura walked in and shut the door, her blush still on her face, but more pink then red, and walked over next to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke what do we, have to, talk ab-" Sakura said, as her voice got weaker as Sasuke leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Lasting longer then any kissed Sakura had before, but she leaned into Sasuke and was suprised when she wrapped her hands around his neck. They stayed like that for awhile and Sakura ended up on Sasuke`s lap, with Sasuke breaking the kiss.

"Isn`t this agianst your code?" She gasped put as Sasuke put his forehead on hers, and held her close, putting a kiss on her temple.

"Technically, no. That revolves more around sex, as far as I know kissing isn`t the same thing." She blushed at the sex part, but she was more confused on why Sasuke had kissed her.

"You`re right though, we need to work on your testimony." He got up and put Sakura down on the coach, going into his kitchen and getting something for them both to drink and eat. While he was doing that, Sakura tried sorting out her thoughts , and reasons. Some part of her was saying it is a bad idea to get involved with Sasuke, but another part was saying _why not?_ She sighed and decided to just let things weave their own way out, ment to, it`ll happen. Sasuke came back in the room and they began working for once.

-At the trial.

**Madara Oro is being charged with rape in the first degree against Sakura Haruno, with Sasuke Uchiha being the prosecuting lawyer, and Kabi Tob as the defendants lawyer. Plenty of evidence as been obtained for the case, on the prosecuting side, but the case can go eiher way depending on how it is presented and supported. The court is open to all viewers, but anyone under the ages of fourteen is advised to have a parent with them. The judge hearing the case is Tsunade B.B, with a jury deciding the verdict of the court.  
Note: That the Honorable Judge Tsunade does not tolerate vigorous behaviour in her court and anyone showing, acting as such, whether, lawyers, jury, or anyone in the audience, will be removed immediately.**

**Court Date- Monday 23, March 2011.**

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Tsunade." Everyone rose as Tsunade came in took her seat and everyone seated after she sat down.

"Alright, so the case is that Madara Oro is being charged with first degree rape, how do you plead?" Kabi rose, and looked around the court, more towards Sakura and Sasuke then to Tsunade.

"We plead not guilty your honor." Tsunade looked over the piece of paper she was reading off of, but gave no comment, as expecting him to believe they could win.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha state your case." Sasuke rose, and motioned for Sakura to also rise with him, she was to be the first person on the bench.

"My case is that Sakura Haruno, at age _seventeen, _was raped by Madara Uchiha on the evening of August twenty-third ." Tsunade nodded and motioned for Sakura to come to the bench, she gave the oath and sat down.

~ I watched as Sasuke walked closer to me, but stayed a respectful distance.

"Miss Haruno can you identify that" Pointing at Madara"is the man that raped you?"

"Yes, that is him."

"Can you tell us, how he abducted you, and raped you, starting with where you were coming from and going." I nodded, looking at around and seeing everyone`s eyes on me, expecting me to give them a hideous story, it is, but not full of blood and violence.

"I was coming from the amusement park, my mom had called early saying that she needed me home, when I was going to my car he came out from behind another car, grabbed me from behind, and put something over my mouth. It was the drug morphine.(I hope that`s the right knock-out drug.) When I later woke up I was tied to a bed, and he came in the room looking quite pleased." I watched as some people turned away horrified by my statement, others glaring at Madara and Kobi, he actually offered to defend Madara, and it was considered rooting for the enemy. "He, drugged me again, but not before he told me how, much he enjoyed raping me, and would be happy to do it again." I had kept my head down during the last part, embabrassed, but I think everyone got the message, and when I looked up Sasuke was smiling at me.

"So Miss Haruno you were found by police who had been contacted by your mother, and that someone had saw pink hair go into the hotel, and called police. Since you had yet to go anywhere, they found evidence, DNA, of him, is that true?"

"Yes." Sasuke smiled some more, and turned back around, now I had to go through Kobi`s questions, Sasuke coached me on how to be prepared for anything, but I still felt uneasy about him.

"No more questions."

"Alright Mr. Tob you may now question Miss Haruno." He nodded, _why is everyone nodding can`t they speak? _He got up and was around the same spot Sasuke was, but not such a pretty sight to look at.

"Miss Haruno you do know that the legal age is sixteen right, and you were seventeen." Sasuke rose and had probably knew this question would come up.

"You honor yes sixteen is legal, but with someone within four years of age, Madara is twenty years older then Miss Haruno."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke sat down looking please with himself, but Kabi shot him a dirty look, but seemed to be hiding something still.

"Ah, yes that is true, how are you sure it was my client if he drugged you."

"I saw his face before he did both times, and they found him on me when the police came into the room."

"Yes, Miss Haruno was it dark out when you went back to your car?"

"It wasn`t horribly dark, but it wasn`t bright either."

"So, you were going to stay later? Did you park under lamp as they tell alone girls to do?"

"I did actually, that was how I saw his face." I gave him a smug smile, and saw the audience begin to talk among themselves.

"Well then, since you seem so good with understanding rape, how come you and Mr. Uchiha there had also had sex, he`s five years older then you." That was when all hell boke loose, everyone was arguing, I don`t even know why, but Tsunade started banging her gavel trying to get order. Finally after minutes of banging, her gavel on the wood thing XD, and yelling, order was settled.

"Now Miss Haruno I am going to have to ask you some questions. Anyone who is loud or obnxious will be removed from court, understood?" No one said anything and she turned her chair to look at me.

"Miss Haruno have you ever been anywhere outside Mr. Uchiha`s office with him?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"To his house, he had a case, so he had to leave early, and the next few days he had more cases, and he wanted to work on my testimony, his office would be closed by the time he got done with his case."

"So, it was simply to work on your testimony nothing more."

"Correct."

"You`ve never had sex with Mr. Uchiha ?"

"Yes your honor." She seemed pleased, she nodded and turned away, startling Sasuke when she spoke to him.

" Mr. Uchiha you have not in anyway done anything against your code with Miss Haruno."

"Yesh mam."

"Since, I know for a fact that had cases all those days, his office would be closed by the time he left, and that neither show signs of lying, that claim is disregarded, from now on please stick to the case at hand."

I was told to leave the stand, since neither lawyers had any more questions for me, I thought we would be done, but Kob called up my mother to the stand next. I watched as she took the same oath that I had and sat down on the bench.

"Mrs. Haruno, you called your daughter to come home early why?"

"Simple, my mother made an unexpected appearance, and she wanted to go to dinner with _all _the family." I watched as my mother answered more stupid questions, Sasuke finally got his turn and stuck to how she called the police, and all that. They went through more evidence/whitnesses, people, one by one they went up and came back down. Kab seemed to be getting frusturated, the whole thing with Sasuke raping me was probably to distract the case and make a big fit. His source had probably actually told him Sasuke and me had sex, but we didn`t so it made no difference.

Finally everyone was done talking and answering questions, Sasuke had already shown all the DNA evidence, and the jury looked like they really did want to put Madara in jail. I watched as the jury was takin out, and we all got to go outside for a ten minutes reccess. We finally came back in, and the jury was already back in place, Sasuke had told me it wouldn`t take long for them to decide. It made sense though, between the fact the case took most of the day, and that so much evidence was presented that the verdict would be fast.

~"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor." The guy who spoke handed the sheet to Tsunade and she looked it over and began to read.

"The jury`s verdict on the case of Madara Oro raping in the first degree is not guilty." Everyone stood up, and even Sasuke started to rise, Sakura just stayed seated ready to cry that the man who ha-

"Oh sorry, I misread, Madra Oro in the first degree rape is guilty and sentenced for thirty years without parol." Everyone settled down, and if you watched and listened you could feel the relief breath that came out of everyone. Madara was cuffed up again and lead out. Sakura just sat in her seat trying to get the fact that the man who raped her was going to be in prison now, the only thing that brought her back was when Sasuke hugged her and told her it was over.

-Days had past since the verdict and Sakura`s parents, family, and friends couldn`t have been more happier for her. It was now Friday, and they decided to celebrate putting the bastard in prison, and celebrating Sakura`s eighteenth birthday. Sakura was up in her room getting ready, she was making sure that she looked best, for everyone, and that her parents invited Sasuke to come with them too.

_Do you think he`ll like? _She stood in front of her mirror, and kept turning back and fourth, wondering if she over did it, or under did it, or just wrong all way round. She sighed and was getting ready to change again, but her mom popped her head in and said that they had to leave now. Sakura was going to argue that she needed more time, but since in her mom`s eyes that she was ready, she wouldn`t get anywhere with the arguement.

The Haruno family arrived outside the restaurant, and Sakura was suprised at how nice of a place her parents had picked, but then she remembered Sasuke, and that he might have something to do with it. They walked in and Sakura was more amazed, she could tell where they were going to sit, it was right in the center, and had a big table that everyone invited could sit, if that didn`t give it away, the _Happy Birthday Sakura _banner sure did.

They walked over and just as Sakura was about to sit down someone hugged her from the back and pulled her against them.

"I don`t get a thank you for all this?"

"I didn`t know you did any of this." Sasuke hugged her tighter then let her sit down, right to next to him of course.

"No offense Sakura, but this place only takes the highest citizens, I don`t think your parents could get in."

"Are you insulting my family?"

"Never."

Finally everyone began arriving and started eating, the whole time Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands.

-Days, months past, and Sakura finally graduated from high school. Sasuke was there, and he and Sakura had been dating since her birthday, her parents even seemed fine with it. Madara Oro had been sentenced to death with more evidence and crimes being released that made him guilty of other rapes, and also murders. Sakura moved in with Sasuke when he bought his new house, she attends Konoha University to become a doctor.

_To Sakura,_

_Hate to say this, but since I am one of those "spot the secert things people" you can`t hide it from me. I`m just more ashamed that you didn`t tell me forehead! You`re very bestest friend, and you don`t tell me! Does Sasuke even know? After all he`s the whole reason behind it! Can`t wait for your wedding though! Also, we gotta get Neji drunk at the reception Tenten says its funny and I have yet to see Neji drunk. Hope we can hang out soon forehead. See you whenever you come back!_

_Love Ino~_

_P.S Do you know if it`s a boy or girl yet?_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like it, yes some was boring, but I try to add actions and all that, dialogue only can get boring. I watch alot of CSI, NCIS and all that stuff, so I got most of how to write a court hearing. Fave, vote on profile, read other stories, review and all that please. Happy Holidays, and I`m working on my Xmas one shot, and other stories, C.L. and B.B.G before P.B.**

**~Chao**

**P.S This is my longest chapter/story so far, depends how you look at it.**


End file.
